Last Night
by Kaekoa
Summary: Alex decides to do something stupid, and his guardians aren't that happy with him. May contain corporal punishment of a minor in later chapters.


I haven't given up on Trouble Maker, just letting you know. Anyhow... this is just a little story for when I get bored with my other one. I am trying to work on making chapters longer, so each time I add to this story there will be at least 500 more words than the last chapter's word goal. Therefore, this chapter has at least 500 (630 exactly) words, so the next chapter will have a goal of 1000, and the next 1500. This story may take a while to complete, as my schedule is packed. (Hence why I wrote this at three in the morning when I couldn't sleep.) Anyhow, hope you enjoy!

**Warning**: May contain corporal punishment of a minor in later chapters. Read at your own risk, and please do not flame the author because you decided to skip over the **Bold** warning.

Alex groaned as a loud voice drifted up the stairs.

"Alex, wake up! Breakfast is ready."

Not so gracefully tumbling out of bed, he started to make his way down the stairs. Ignoring the sharp twinge of pain from the stitches settle into the soft underside of his arm, and the fading headache, he pulled himself up onto the bar-stool next to the marble kitchen counter. He laid his head down atop his arms and drifted off.

"Alex!" The sharp voice snapped him out of his daze, causing his head to snap up so fast he nearly fell off of the stool.

"Yeah. I'm up, I'm up," Alex mumbled quietly, already in the halfway into the haze of a blissful dream, his head starting to loll down to his chest. There was a short snort of laughter, and a plate of bacon was being pushed under his nose, the smell wafting up his nostrils, and waking up his brain. Wide awake now, he took the proffered plate and vacuumed the food into the empty pit of his teenage stomach. A glass of orange juice was pressed into his palm, and he finished it off quickly, too.

Finally opening his eyes, he took one look at his two guardians, arms folded across their chest with a pointedly raised eyebrow directed at him, and tried to make a break for it. He twisted around and hopped off the stool, briskly making his way toward the stairs, only to stop dead at the sight of Eagle standing there, blocking off his initial path. Spinning on his heal, he made a desperate glance at the front door. Of course, Snake was leaning against that, blocking off his only exit. He slowly turned back to his guardians. They still stood in the center of the kitchen, Wolf leaning on his side against the fridge, Fox stood across from him standing at the kitchen bar, giving Alex a pointed look. _You're not getting out of this._

His only chance was the door stationed at the back of the kitchen. The only way to get to it would be to make it through the gap between the agitated men. He audibly gulped, and glanced once more for another exit. His eyes caught sight of the living room window, large enough for him to fit through, but he passed his eyes over it. If he allowed himself to linger on it they would catch on to his plan. If he worked this ought just right, then he would have just enough time to slip through the window and make it to Tom's place. He took one step toward the kitchen, before spinning violently on his heel and running for the window. By the time the others had caught on to his plan, he had already unlocked it, and was working on twisting and pulling on the handle to open it. It wouldn't budge, and he pulled harder, but it was too late. The unit was advancing on him, and he didn't have anywhere to run this time. A snarling Wolf had caught his collar, and was pulling him toward the couch.

Unsure of his intentions, he struggled and slipped out of the grip long enough to make a break for the abandoned door. Fox was ahead of him though, and tried to block his path. Unfortunately for him, a well-placed kick to his sensitive spot, and he dropped onto the kitchen tile, groaning. He didn't have time to make it any further though, as a heavy weight slammed into his body. He dropped like a stone, yelping at the sudden pain in his arm as his stitches were pulled tight, and a bright flash of light as his earlier headache came back to life and turned into a full-force migraine. Still, he struggled as the weight was lifted off of him and was replaced by restraining hands that pulled him back toward the living room.

Be sure to let me know what you think of it so far!


End file.
